Entities
It was a beautiful, sunny, bright day. Everyone was enjoying summer's delights in wonderful ways. I was driving my car down the suburban streets of my neighborhood; there were children getting ice cream from the ice cream truck, teenagers tanning in their front yards, and parents playing fetch with their dogs. Everything couldn't get any better! I mean, what else could you add to such a delightful day? Driving down the streets, I noticed that the day was coming to a disappointing end, and I had to get food from the grocery store for my wife; so, without hesitation, I hustled my way there. As soon as I parked my car I noticed that there was an absence of sound. The car engine didn't seem to mutter a single instance of sound; I couldn't even hear myself breathe! I looked around me --- no one was there, and nothing was there! No cars, no birds, no planes; just silence, and me. I opened the door of my SUV and exited the vehicle. Once I got a glance of the area around me, I noticed that the structures around me were starting to rapidly decay; then, in one final instance, they all just collapsed, revealing a feeling of loneliness and despair. I hastily shook my head to see if there was anybody around, and to my luck, there was a man standing in the middle of the parking lot. It seemed as if all existing life in him was extracted. Then, a pool of liquid started to form around the man. I rushed towards him and screamed "Hey, mister, do you need help?" and "Can you hear me?" I got no response. As I got within mere feet of him, his head slowly turned to face me. That man's face was normal, but for some reason I was expecting it to be riddled with chains and misery. I wanted to slap myself for thinking of such a thing, but had no time for that. The man started to mutter something, but all I heard was a high-pitched screeching sound that pierced my ears with great momentum... and then I woke up. Confused and slightly disappointed, I glance frantically from one corner of my room to the next. Relieved that I had woken from that nightmare, I darted my head to face the clock. 1:15 AM, "Ah shit!" I said aloud in frustration. I looked out my window to see that twilight sky behind the ambient moon. I got up and proceeded towards my kitchen, hoping that a midnight snack could sooth my gaping hunger that had built up due to fear, and otherwise I was just hoping it could calm my nerves. As I was walking to the fridge, I noticed that the air was thick and there was a dreadful smell emanating from God knows where. It smelt as if there was a rotting corpse being shat upon by a dog or something along those lines. Anyway, back to the kitchen, shall we? Well, not much happened after that, besides the human innards in Tupperware on every shelf. I guess, now that I think of it, I felt kinda careless and desensitized after that dream. I can't even believe I didn't react to the sight, I mean wouldn't you have? Anyway, as I was walking back to my room, I heard that same screeching sound that was in my dream. I dropped to the ground and covered my ears, trying to repulse it from my mind, but to no avail. It eventually dissipated and I entered my bedroom. I glanced at the light emanating from the window that was cast on the floor, and I saw it. I-it wasn't a monster and it wasn't and animal, it was a simple shadow originating from nothing! It's head turned to face me and started to put its finger to its mouth as if to say "Ssshh... ". I had had it with all of this and grabbed my lamp that was on top of my dresser and bashed the shadow on the head. It didn't move after that. The shadow just sat there and bled to death, only twitching once in a while. I dropped the lamp in surprise and shock. My gaze was transfixed on that thing I had just killed. I was able to shake my head and forget about. But when I turned around, I saw two shadows peering into my room, I saw their tears hit the ground. Were the fucking things real?! I had hoped to get some rest that night, but now I have to go hunt them down one by one and kill them. My only message from this is to watch the shadows, they are alive, they are only mimicking your every move. Every time you don't have that shadow chasing you, it is somewhere else. I have just killed three people... God forgive me. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Beings